


Present & Accounted For

by foxdreams



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Let Sora Cook, M/M, Riku is ride or die, So much shmoopy fluff, improper use of stopga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdreams/pseuds/foxdreams
Summary: It was a peaceful afternoon, from where Riku was sitting: their absurdly tall Christmas tree (Courtesy of Arendelle) brushed the rafters and sent interesting patterns of light across the walls from the rows and rows of blinking lights, wreaths hung heavy across every door, and every single present was meticulously wrapped and tagged, present and accounted for, beneath the heavy boughs.Ornaments had been hung, stockings stuffed, lights strung precariously across the roof (thank goodness for glide), candles had been placed in every window, the entire house cleaned once, twice, three times, and finally Riku was enjoying a chance to sit down.Something loud clanged from the kitchen, and he remembered that only thing currently unaccounted for was…“Riku! Taste this for me!”Sora.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Present & Accounted For

**Author's Note:**

> Merr Crisis, this is a lil expanded drabble I included in my Christmas cards for soriku buds this year :) Have a happy holiday!!

It was a peaceful afternoon, from where Riku was sitting: their absurdly tall Christmas tree (Courtesy of Arendelle) brushed the rafters and sent interesting patterns of light across the walls from the rows and rows of blinking lights, wreaths hung heavy across every door, and every _single_ present was meticulously wrapped and tagged, present and accounted for, beneath the heavy boughs.

Ornaments had been hung, stockings stuffed, lights strung precariously across the roof (thank goodness for glide), candles had been placed in every window, the entire house cleaned once, twice, three times, and finally Riku was enjoying a chance to _sit down._

Something loud clanged from the kitchen, and he remembered that only thing currently _unaccounted_ for was…

“Riku! Taste this for me!”

_Sora._

Riku looked up from his book and his place in the comfiest armchair in their living room to take in the sight before him: Sora, in the cheery yellow kitchen, with a whirlwind of spinning bowls, spoons, spatulas, and a shiny red mixer that had been a gift from Kairi whipping around him in various states of chaos. There was a shimmering sort of light around the whole operation, and it was hard to tell if that was from the sheer volume of _magic_ in the air, keeping everything aloft, or the flour and sugar being swept into the tornado. 

Sora, the eye of the hurricane, was festooned in a comically Santa-like apron complete with jingle bells and a matching hat, and was bent over a pot on the stove he stirred something, brows drawn up.

Riku was pretty sure that this what Yen Sid would have called _an unauthorized use of magics_ , but hey. The old man could cut them some slack on _Christmas._ Besides, Sora was never happier than when he was at the center of some grand demonstration of wild skill, and Riku was always weak to Sora's joy.

“I can’t tell if it’s too sweet…" Sora began, tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. "Ganache is always so tricky, and I want _everyone_ to be able to eat it for Christmas Eve tonight, so I don’t want it to be _too_ rich, and—“

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Riku said, unfolding from his blanket nest in the arm chair. “Watch the meringue.”

“Shoot!” Sora exclaimed, whirling around like a conductor, arms pinwheeling, to cease one of the magic spoons’ stirring just in time. The heavy bowl dropped into his waiting arms from midair, once again motionless, and was set safely aside. “Good catch, Riku!”

“Somebody’s gotta watch your back,” he chuckled, before seating himself at the island. The wide gravitational arc of a muffin tray nearly caught him across the cheek before his quick reflexes kicked in, and a single warning tap from his hand sent it whizzing back in the direction it came from. 

“Wouldn’t trust anyone else!” Sora said brightly, turning toward him again. Riku watched as Sora popped the chocolate end of the spatula into his mouth, smacking his lips to consider with a long hum. “Yeah, I can’t tell. What d’you think?” Sora asked, extending it to Riku.

Riku gently tugged Sora in by his arms, and it was _easy_ to tilt Sora’s chin up the slightest bit and lean down to seal his smiling lips in a sweet, warm, chocolaty kiss. Sora dropped the spoon to thread hands into his hair, and Riku forgot to care about the flour coating him up to the forearms (that was now _definitely_ in his hair) as Sora pressed closer to him with a pleased hum.

The insistent swatting of a passing whisk broke them apart, Sora laughing the whole time as Riku reluctantly let him go. “Okay, _okay_! I’m coming!” Riku barely caught him disappearing around a massive stack of caramel covered puffed pastry. “So? What’d you think?”

“Perfect,” Riku hummed, folding his arms on the counter and licking his lips. “Not too bitter, not too sweet. My compliments to the chef.”

Sora beamed at him from his place around the stove. "Okay! Hold on, I'll tell him," Sora said, then hopped across from himself to mime speaking to someone else. Finally, he hopped back, head cocked like he was listening, before nodding several times. “Got it. The _chef_ says he's glad you approve.”

The antics got a laugh out of Riku, like it always did, and he could only shake his head fondly at the sight before taking in the whole picture before him.

“I’m just wondering,” Riku said, gesturing at the stacks of baked goods crowding every kitchen space that wasn't occupied by cooling tins and cake molds. “How you’re planning on eating _all_ of this.” It appeared Sora had dragged in every collapsible table they owned to support the sheer magnitude of his creations, including a collection of haphazard end tables set against the counter where he’d run out of room for his towering, colorful confections. "Seems like a lot of food for only a few people."

“Oh. That,” Sora laughed sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. Somehow, he had retrieved a shaker of powdered sugar and was busying himself decorating a bundt cake. “I maybe...forgot to mention that...I kinda invited... _everyone_.”

“Wait a minute. Sora, you mean--” Last time they’d discussed it--which was yesterday--it was Kairi, Sora and Riku's immediate families, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and _maybe_ a few stragglers depending on what Roxas was doing, but...

“I mean _everyone-everyone_ ,” Sora confirmed, then drew his brows down in determination. “Even Vanitas, if he wants!” A freshly retrieved spoon stabbed the air as he gestured forcibly at the ceiling. "Nobody should be _alone_ on Christmas, Riku!”

It was such a _Sora_ thing to say that he was speechless for a moment, basking in the way Sora so often struck him dumb with his unending kindness for everyone they'd ever known.

There was a moment of silence where Sora’s smile began to fade, but then Riku chuckled until it bloomed into a warm, open sound.

Okay, so maybe things weren't as _accounted for_ as he thought, so it was a good thing he always knew to account for that where Sora was concerned. He'd had _years_ of practice, after all.

“Well...can’t be helped, then,” Riku sighed, brushing himself free of errant crumbs as he stood. “Toss me an apron. We have a _lot_ to do and not much time to do it.”

Sora grinned so hard his eyes crinkled shut, and the _sparkle_ lit the whole room as he saluted Riku with the spoon. “Aye aye, Captain!”

“Speaking of _time_...” Riku began, shooing a floating muffin pan aside to make space on the counter. “You think a little _Stopga_ is cheating?”

“I won’t tell Santa if you don’t,” Sora whispered, mischief glittering in his eyes as he flexed his hands, and passed Riku a bowl.


End file.
